


Pinning For Him

by pajama_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ever since he made Agent Stone pin himself against the wall Robotnik has been noticing his recent odd behavior.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 351





	Pinning For Him

Another failed attempt. Nothing gained and the infuriating loss was a pile of scrap metal, firmly known as his badniks, and of course that  _ damned blue rat  _ getting away. 

Again.

"Wow, they really do make a great team."

Robotnik felt his eyebrow twitch. The insufferable smug tone of his idiotic henchmen did nothing to help his mood. The only scientific reason (if you could even call it that) for their escape was pure dumb luck. 

"Makes you wonder if—"

"Agent Stone," Robotnik's voice took a dangerous turn, one that Stone knows there's going to be a bite to. "If you finish that sentence I'm going to make you personally walk all the way out in the middle of nowhere and drag back all of my damaged badniks." 

"I would be delighted to, sir."

God help him. Agent Stone would probably happily jump off a cliff if he asked him to. It took every ounce of him not to sigh and instead he turned towards his insufferable henchmen.

This wasn't the first time he made ‘smart’ remarks after one of his many painful failures. The first time he made Stone pin himself against the wall, spat out his frustrations and that was that. 

Then there was a second time. There was a minor flaw in his plan, which Stone had of course oh so needed to state the obvious. It was followed by another wall pinning and a short rant that seemingly had no effect on Stone since he was being so ignorantly bold again.

It was as if he  _ liked  _ getting shoved against a wall and—

"Pin yourself against the wall." Robotnik ordered calmly, taking notice how unlike the first time there was no sigh, but instead a hint of a smile. 

He supposes his hypothesis was correct.

In an instant Robotnik closed the distance between them and studied Stone's face. Gaze struggling to stay on his own, cheeks pink, lower lip being bitten..

"Agent Stone, you've been pretty vocal lately," Robotnik sighed, annoyance in his tone. "It's almost as if you're purposefully spurring me on for your own amusement."

"No, sir it's not that," Stone quickly denied, eyes wide. "It's um.."

"Then what?" Robotnik snapped, slamming a hand against the wall. "Get on with it already."

This time Stone's eyes flickered down and his face went up a shade, now red instead of pink. He noted how his breath stilled and posture went stiff. 

There wasn't anything humorous to him about the situation, but was he perhaps wrong on his accusations? So reviewing Agent Stone's recent behavior around him was the best option for now.

Nothing was out of the ordinary for his happy-go-lucky henchmen, other than the increasing amount of personal space being invaded. Huh.

Physical attraction then? Agent Stone always voiced his love for that brilliant brain of his. It's not surprising he'd develop something more for him.

"Stone if you're upsetting me for these little moments of attraction you have for me then I must say I'm highly disappointed in you."

Stone looked exactly like the definition of a deer in the headlights. The sputtering that followed had Robotnik rolling his eyes along with a step back. 

"I'm  _ flattered  _ you're enamored by me," Anybody would really, again not that it's much of a surprise to him. "But don't let it get in the way of my work."

"Yes, sir." Agent Stone dropped his shoulders, disappointment seemingly taking over his former embarrassment. It was almost a pity to see his chipper henchmen look so down.

He supposes he could throw him a bone so to speak. Agent Stone did contribute to his research anyway. A small contribution, but oh how it worked wonders for his current research.

"Oh, and Stone? There are more.. Positive ways to get physical contact from me. Improve on your work and I might just reward you." 

In other words, he wasn't keen on hearing from the peanut gallery everytime he failed. And a compliment would go a long way with him. 

Well, maybe more than just  _ one  _ compliment anyway. A gifted genius like him deserves a handful. 

"Now, go get me a latte!"

Stone's demeanor drastically changed and Robotnik would be lying if said he didn't miss the usual beat in his step. Unhappy workers provided sloppy work as well, and it's not like he had to endure Stone anyway. He was by far, the only human he could tolerate after all.

And the attraction wasn't as one-sided as Stone might believe. 

"Right away, sir!"

With a blinding grin Agent Stone was out of the lab as soon as the order was delivered. Robotnik turned away from the door with a small smile of his own and the fluttering in his chest was something he tried to ignore as he went back to work.

Stone was such an infuriating human getting in the way of his precious time, but it's not like his companionship was unenjoyable either. 

He really couldn't ask for better human company than him. 

**Author's Note:**

> As many ships I have from Sonic I never thought I'd be shipping Robotnik with anyone, so yeah bless the movie for that 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
